1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet glass and a method for manufacturing the sheet glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand has been increasing for sheet glass used for semiconductor substrates, spacers of field-effect flat panel displays, magnetic disk substrates and the like. Methods of manufacturing sheet glass include polishing a base-material glass sheet of a predetermined thickness to a sheet glass of a desirable thickness. A method has been disclosed for manufacturing sheet glass with good surface characteristics in large quantities at low cost. The method involves using of the base-material glass sheet, which is of a predetermined thickness and has a better surface roughness. The base-material glass sheet is softened by heating, and is drawn to obtain sheet glass of a desired thickness (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-199255).
Various applications of flexible sheet glass are being examined. Specifically, assurance of reliability of flexibility is an important requirement in applications that use a flexible glass. However, the conventional sheet glass is easily breakable if force is applied to the sheet glass in a direction in which the sheet glass is twisted. This problem lowers the reliability of flexibility.